It is common for a toolbox to be mounted under the body, bed or trailer of a truck for storing tools and supplies needed by the truck driver while on the road. The placement of a tool box in such a location provides extra storage capacity without sacrificing space within the truck cab or cargo area. A drawback is that the tool box is exposed to rain as well as damaging road conditions such as flying stones or just general harsh treatment. Since the tool boxes are typically made of steel, they are prone to rusting, corroding or denting. In addition, these tool boxes sometimes experience leaking which can cause damage to the contents contained therein.